


Desire

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Work Smarter, Not Harder [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Other, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ravenclaw Ben Solo, Slytherin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gets lost on his way to lesson, ends up in another show down with Hux, and finds out the true meaning of desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben held his books tightly to his chest as he rushed through the busy halls, trying to get to the stairs before they moved. His lungs were burning as he rushed up the stone; he was almost there when he felt the stone underfoot judder, and he groaned.

Sighing with as much oxygen as he could muster, Ben shifted to lean on the banister, watching the corridor to his class get further and further away. His shoulders slumped and Ben shrugged, standing up straight as the staircase ground to a stop.

Glancing around, Ben realised how quiet he was and he headed up the staircase, glancing around. There was no one to be seen and a feeling of dread slowly took over the first-year’s heart. His foot reached out and he made sure to walk silently.

He peered at the paintings on the walls, all of which were staring at him as though he were vermin, not even wasting their breath insulting him.

The corridor seemed to be getting longer as Ben stared down it, and the feeling of dread only got worse. The Ravenclaw took a step back, ready to call it quits and lurk on the staircase until it moved again, until someone yelled out from behind him.

Recognising the voice as Hux, the salty Slytherin, panic rushed through Ben, and he threw himself full pelt down the corridor in front of him. Footsteps thudded behind him, quickly, and Ben whimpered, sliding around the corner.

Slamming his shoulder into the wall as he passed, Ben dropped his books with a yell, trying his best not to stumble as he used his arms to run.

There was a door at the bottom of the corridor, it was ajar, and he was only a few yards from it. The stitch in his side was complaining, more and more by each second; if he could just reach- the hood of his robes got yanked back and Ben went flying to the floor with a thump.

He rolled over, and breathed heavily, staring at the wand pointed in his face, and up the arm holding it Hux’s anger filled face. Ben noticed how his eyes were slightly red around the rims. Hux had either been trying out Phasma’s eye shadows or he’d been crying.

Ben guessed crying.

“Do you know how much shit you got me into with Skywalker, half-breed?”

“Don’t bully his nephew then.”

“You think you’re such tough shit, Organa, hiding behind him.”

“It’s _Solo_ , after my Father, ass wipe.” Ben sat up and knocked the wand out of his face, snarling. “It’d do you good to remember that.”

Hux growled and stowed his wand away. “What the hell are you doing up here?”

“Staircase moved, I got lost.”

“You should get to class before you get detention.”

“Did you hear _I got lost_ , or is your head shoved that far up your own ass that you’re deaf?”

Hux snarled and his hand twitched towards his wand. “I should stun you for that.”

“And I’ll go straight to my Uncle when I wake up. Try me.”

Hux snarled once more and whipped around, not caring that his robes smacked Ben across the face. “Get the fuck out of here. Don’t let me catch you up here again.”

Ben waited until Hux had turned the corner until he finally stood up, breathing heavily. His stitch had finally broken, easing out, but his shoulder was starting to throb, painfully. Wincing, he sighed and started walking back down the hallway. Collecting his books, he moved through to the staircase, only to stop with his foot hovering over the stone.

Was... was someone crying?

Staring at a door that was ajar, Ben hesitated for a few minutes before he turned away from the stair case, heading towards the door.

 _Thank God_ , Ben thought, as he realised the door was wide enough for him to stick his head around without having to open it.

Peering around, Ben had to blink, and let his eyes adjust to the dark light. It was a classroom, abandoned by the look of the dust – but that wasn’t what made Ben widen his eyes.

It was the sight of Hux, on his knees, a hand on a mirror in front of him, sobbing as his fingers curled into a fist.

Ben stared, mouth open wide. Hux was... _crying_?

He leaned forward a little more, trying to see what Hux might be seeing in the mirror – was there something in the room he were afraid of? – before he yelped, falling to the floor with a thump, causing the door to slam open against the wall.

Ben rolled a little before he came to a stop, staring at Hux. The first-year winced, but Hux didn’t pull his wand out. Ben frowned.

“What the hell do you want, Organa?”

“I-I heard someone crying, I was checking someone wasn’t hurt or- why were you crying?”

Hux turned away, casting his gaze over the mirror.

“Why were you crying into the mirror?”

“It’s no ordinary mirror, Organa.”

Ben frowned and slowly stood up, picking his books up once again. “What do you mean?”

“Go look into it,” Hux’s voice was a mere whisper, and Ben frowned at the... strangeness of the situation, slowly walking across the room to peer into it.

At first, he saw nothing, just himself with an armful of books, before he gasped. His Father was standing there, wrapping his arm tightly around Ben’s shoulder. The teenager whipped his head around, staring to his left where his Father should be but... there was no one.

“What do you see?”

“M-My Father...”

“This mirror... I don’t know what it is, but I suspect... I suspect it shows the viewer what they want to see, or what they wish for most in the world.”

Ben reached out and gently pressed his hand against the cold, flat surface of the mirror, tears welling up.

“That’s exactly what it does, boys.”

Both Hux and Ben jumped, turning around to stare at Professor Kenobi.

“Sir!”

“Hux, I’ve told you before about coming here.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“And now you have the audacity to introduce a first year to the Mirror?”

“He came in here of his own accord, Sir, I had no part in that.”

“He didn’t, Professor. I heard a strange noise and came to investigate, just in case someone needed help; I swear that was all it was. Hux had nothing to do with it.”

Professor Kenobi looked between the two before gesturing towards the open door. “Hux, get back to your common room, Ben, let’s get you to lesson. Your uncle has been wondering where you were.”

Hux left the room quickly and Ben started following Professor Kenobi. The first-year gripped onto the stair case as the hurried down it, and Ben found himself watching the orange bob of Hux’s hair a few floors below them.

What had he seen to make him sob like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come request at me:
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/rickyslilhorror)   
>  [tumblr](i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com)   
>  [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)


	2. Chapter 2

Ben lay awake that night, tossing and turning, trying his best to find a comfy position, but his mind was still on the mirror.

The mirror that had shown his Father, approving of Ben for the _first damn time_. Tears welled up in his eyes as he wondered what that must feel like.

He found that his mind went to Hux – what had the Slytherin seen to make him break down crying like he had? Why did Professor Kenobi not want them going to the mirror? What the heck even was that mirror?

More and more questions ran amok through Ben’s mind and he eventually got up, and silently got dressed. Shoving his feet into his shoes, he was quick to slip through the dormitories, the common room and out the door.

“ _Lumos._ ”

The tip of Ben’s wand ignited into light and he was quick to start stepping down the halls. He kept an ear out, listening for the sounds of teacher, students, ghosts... anyone that might catch him out of bed this late at night – or early in the morning. Kylo had lost track of the time. His biggest threat would be Ms. Norris II – Filch’s annoying ass cat that Ben _swore_ hated him... which was weird because cats usually loved him.

The sound of talking could be heard and Ben’s eyes widened. Looking around, he slipped into a classroom quickly, pushing the door too. “Nox!”

No sooner had his light gone out, did the sound of teachers walking past the door reach Ben’s ears.

“There is talk that the Dark Force is stirring once more. That Voldemort and Anakin are being worshipped by a new group of Death Eaters – they call themselves Siths, supposedly. A man called Snoke... he is their supposed new Leader.”

“McGonagall, please.” Ben listened carefully to Professor Kenobi. “These are merely rumours; if there were a new Dark rising, we would have heard something by now. People would have gone missing-”

The footsteps stopped outside of Ben’s room and his eyes widened. He carefully wedged himself behind the door, so if it opened, he wouldn’t be seen straight away.

“There were 32 muggleborns missing from the Sorting Ceremony, Obi-Wan. I beg your forgiveness, but you know nothing of what has been happening. I worry for our students.”

“Are there any that the staff needs to show a particular interest in?”

There was silence. “Rey Skywalker and Ben Solo. Both of them hold power that would attract such Dark Forces. Keep your student close, Obi-Wan, he needs to stay safe and away from any such forces.”

“He shares classes with the Slytherins, and I suspect he has a friendship with a third year of that house. Should I be concerned?”

Ben frowned and leaned closer.

“Not right now. Han understands the potential danger his son could be in, later in life. Right now? Until this talk becomes truth, until there is solid proof that they are the truth, and nothing but the truth, just keep an eye on him.”

Two sets of footsteps departed and Ben took a breath. What the hell was that about? He was in danger? Well, potential danger, Headmistress McGonagall had said.

Shaking his head, Ben decided to deal with it later on, and he hurried on to the old classroom.

-xox-

Peeking his head around, Ben coughed a little. Hux shot upright and turned around, only to relax when he saw it were Ben.

“Professor Kenobi told you to stay away, you’re meant to listen to your Head of House, Solo.”

“He told you to stay away too.” Ben raised an eyebrow as he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Point.”

Hux turned back to the mirror, staring into it.

“What do you see?”

Hux glanced at Ben over his shoulder. “What do _you_ see?”

“My Father.”

Hux stiffened up. Ben knew it had been rhetorical but, hey, why not?

“My Father being proud of me for the first time. He’s smiling, patting my shoulder, saying congratulations to me.”

“Your Father hasn’t congratulated you before?”

“Never done anything to please him. Everything I’ve ever done has been mediocre.”

Hux stayed silent, moving to sit on an old desk. “I see my parents.”

“Just your parents?”

“I watched them die when I was four.”

Ben looked away. “I’m sorry.” He tried not to sound curious, but he knew his question was apparent in his tone.

“Anakin Skywalker.” Hux licked his lips. “My parents were followers of his, they were a part of the Empire. When I was born, they tried to leave. Skywalker didn’t _like_ it when people tried to quit. He finally found them, and I watched from the stairs as he tortured them to death.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ben shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be talking to Hux. “I need to go.”

“I know he’s you’re grandfather. I’m not mad at you. I’m angry at _him_.”

Ben nodded slowly and cleared his throat. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Ben nodded and rubbed his arm. “I hate him myself.”

“Why do you hate him?”

Ben looked up and nibbled on his lip. “Well uh... I don’t remember it myself but... when I was born, apparently, he tried to kill me. He didn’t want me to be alive, and he... he tried to Killing Curse me. My Dad told me. It’s how he...”

“How he defeated Anakin.”

Ben nodded slowly.

“That’s rough.”

“So is yours.”

“What is this?” Ben looked at the mirror.

“The Mirror of Erised.”

“What?”

“It shows the viewer what they want most in the world...”

They fell silent and then jumped.

“Boys!”

“Professor Kenobi!” Hux and Ben glanced at each other as they said his name at the same time, blushing a little.

“Hux, for the last time, get to your common room. Don’t come looking for the mirror again, I’m having it moved. Ben, back to bed.”

Both boys rushed to the door, and they hesitated outside it.

Hux looked over at the Ravenclaw, Ben looked back at the Slytherin.

“You know, Solo... maybe you won’t be so bad to have around.”

“Maybe you’re not such a pretentious git as I once thought.”

Hux pulled a face and both boys rushed off to their respective common rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
